eds_vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginei Morioka
Ginei Morioka is a 2nd (now 3rd) year student at Yokai Academy and happens to be a werewolf. In addition to being a werewolf, Ginei is also the president of the Newspaper Club and the self proclaimed leader of the gang (which consists of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, Jake, Jason, Fang Fang, Kokoa, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Sarah, Sun, Zero, Kaname, Yuki and later Gilver). Gin is one of the main protagonists of Eds + Vampires. Personality Ginei Morioka is a rather charming fellow being recognised as one of the most handsome students in Youkai Academy. That said he is considered to be a rival for Tsukune for Moka's affections. But later Gin now seems to be attracted to Kurumu also, mostly because of her breast size as he is often seen groping her whenever they meet, which seemed to annoy and angers Ed and mostly Eddy. Gin also seems to have a long list of former girlfriends. He is shown to have feelings for San Otanashi, a graduate of Yokai. Nevertheless, his loyalty is sincere and he values his comrades more than anything else, and is not above enduring excruciating pain, nor resorting to deadly force, for their sakes. In conjunction with his werewolf attributes, this makes Gin both a great ally and a fearsome adversary. Even though he is a pervert, Gin possesses a strong sense of responsibility and genorisity, seen when he is willingly to sacrifice himself for the sake of other people and is often seen by many people as a very intelligent person often thinking strategies and deception instead of directly fighting the enemy. Like Ed, Gin can feel incredible anger in cases of extreme turmoil, such as a death of innocent people, close friends, or someone he truly loves can make him unlock the true savage nature of his werewolf form. Gin would go at any extent to protect his friends and those he loves the most. Relationships Gin and Edd - Double D and Gin don't really get along with each other, nor they don't ineteract because Edd see's Gin as a pervert and considers him to be another Eddy, while Gin couldn't care less. Double D also chastises Gin much to the latter's misfortune. They don't truly hate each other and Gin does show some friendly signs to Edd. Though later, their friendship really improved over time. Gin and Ed - Gin is best friends with Ed. Ed doesn't mind Gin's pervertness so long as he doesn't do it towards Kurumu. Other than that, Ed thinks of Gin as a great friend with Gin thinking the same. Gin likes Ed the most out of all the Eds because he is the most reliable and is a werewolf like him and doesn't seem to have any annoying flaws, such as his stupidity and hot-bloodiness. Gin often hangs out with Ed on a regular daily basis and helps him fixed automative vehicles. Gin and Tsukune - Through his charming personality, Gin is a good friend of Tsukune, each helping each other when in need. But in terms of compeitition over girls, Tsukune often found him to be a slight annoyance due to his failed efforts of gaining the girl's trust. Due to his perverted personality, Tsukune sometimes feel a little embarrassed by his behaviour or even feel slightly sorry for his companion from time to time. Powers and Abilities As a human, he is an excellent fighter, although he has no formal training. He was able to defeat the Headquarters of Fairy Tale's 7th division with the help of Haji Miyamoto during the day. He also has some expertise in dealing with occult and supernatural forces. He is widely regarded as one of the strongest top-tier yokai at the school by the other students, earning him the name of Rabid Dog Morioka, but prefers to keep out of the limelight. He is also the one who trained Kurumu and Mizore so they can fight against Moka in close combat and can fight even grounds with Ed who is also a werewolf and the strongest monster in Yokai Academy. Like Ed, Gin can also shatter stone with little difficulty As a werewolf, Gin has the ability to transform into a wolf-like creature, at his will. When transformed, he gains the traits of werewolves, most obvious being ability to change into a wolf like creature with the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, including senses, stamina, etc. In addition werewolves in Rosario + Vampire are often attributed speed far beyond those of vampires and they also have them even in their untransformed form. His condition grants him super human powers. As a werewolf, when the full moon shines brightly, his abilities are heightened to the point where his speed exceeds even Moka in her super-vampire state. While werewolves in general are stated to have their power wax and wane with the lunar cycle, it is unknown if all werewolves receive this much of an increase. Regardless, Gin is still exceptionally fast, even when the moon is not full, able to land dozens of blows in a single pass agains Kuyou. Ginei has demonstrated to have strength far beyond those of humans and many other creatures in the series, almost as strong as Moka. He can knock out several monster way bigger than he with a single blow even in his human form. His strength also extends into the muscles of his legs, allowing him to leap, from a crouch, several feet into the air. It is stated that when the full moon shines, he is more powerful than Moka and his strength surpassed those of any S-Class monsters. Ginei's ability, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits or even the finest human athlete. Ginei's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are roughly twice as fast as those of the vampires. Using his speed and his reflexes he can dodge and block any attack from Moka. The Werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, grating him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. The tissues of his body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Ginei is capable of withstanding great impact forces, falls from great heights, and exposure to temperature without sustaining injury. Ginei has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. He can see objects or people in total darkness as any other wolf as well. The werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling him to rend through a variety of substances including fabric, wood, cinder block, and even some metals. As a werewolf, he is capable of regenerating damaged with much greater speed and effciency than an ordinary human. As is already mentioned above, his powers increase and decreases with the moon phases. When there is full moon he is at his peak capacity. He can transform isolated parts of his body even during the day, such as his ears and tail. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Lycanthrope Category:Werewolves Category:Yōkai Academy students